Reunion
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: This was supposed to come on before the new episode aired but I sent the wrong one. read it anyway: please review:


**A/N: I'm new at this. My first ever story. Just a quick one-shot about what I saw in the trailer for the next episode. I own nothing to do with NCIS.**

"Tony."

"Ziva. Back to pep talks in the men's bathroom?"

"How can you make a joke?After everything that has happened?After I almost killed you where you stood."

Tony grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her - hard, "Because you're back now. Where you belong with the people who care about you and we all need to move on."

Ziva shook herself free of his grasp," The people who care about me?What makes you think that there are not people in Tel Aviv who care about me?"

"What makes me think that?"he returned her question, with slight bewilderment," Your father knew you had been captured and he didn't even try to save you."

"That is not fair - you had to be captured to get inside. Do you expect my father to get more officers captured?"she squinted, her eyes showed clear evidence she was hurt, by his words.

"Ziva he is the director of Mossad. He could have the whole agency storm that place if he wants to but he didn't. He left you there to die."He whispered the last bits, even thought hey sounded like venom to him.

"Tony. That is protocol. Every mission comes with risks. I accept that. Just becasue he doesn't give me special treatment for the reason that I am his daughter does not mean he doesn't care. You might have saved my life Tony and I am grateful for that but you know nothing about Mossad or my father."

Ziva turned and reached for the door handle.

"I know your father ordered you to kill Ari."He declared.

She turned around and gazed straight in his eyes,"How do you know that? No one knows about that except for me and my father."

"Your father told Vance right after you went back to Mossad and Vance told Gibbs. I never even knew that it was you who killed him, always thought it was Gibbs. Does make sense but if I think about it. Not even you are cold hearted enough to work with the man who killed your brother."

Ziva slapped him across the face, "Do not judge me. Just because I do not show my emotions or act like one of the women in your stupid movies does not mean you can call me cold hearted. I loved my brother but I followed my orders. The only time i've not followed my orders was the mole hunt to try and protect your pathetic life. I shouldn't have bothered." She blinked away, a few angry tears and breathed in the much needed oxygen.

She turned to leave.

"Ziva!" Tony grabbed her arm, " I'm sorry. Look I know it must have been hard for you to kill him and i'm not even angry at you. I don't see how your father could have one of his children kill another. "

Ziva gave him a half smile," It is ok Tony. Look I have to go, I have to be in a MTAC conference with my father in 5 minutes to give him an update. He will want to know when I am going back to Israel."

"You're going back?"

"I don't want to. I love it here with Gibbs, Mcgee, Ducky, Abby - and you." Tony smiled at that, "but Israel is my country and I am Mossad Tony."

"So ask for your liason position to be re-instated. Give Vance a glare and play with your knife and he would do anything Ziva."He smiled once more.

"Tony. I don't know. My father would not agree to it. He already believes I am more loyal to NCIS than Mossad - and him. He considers me a liability."

"Then as a liability explain to him that you would be more useful here. Where you aren't a liability."

"You want me to leave my entire life at Mossad and in Israel because you ask me to?"

Tony rapidly grinned and said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"It's like I told you. I can't live without you. I can't lose another woman I love - at least not without a fight."

Ziva smiled, and felt the blood rush to her face,"Then I will convice Director David to re-instate my liason position indefinately."

Tony grinned and Ziva opened the door, "Oh and Tony?"

"Yeah?" he answered and gazed at her brown orbs.

"I love you too"

**A/N: This is the first story I wrote but it took a while to get put on because I sent the wrong one to my beta, who is amazing:)Please review:)**


End file.
